wartorn4fandomcom-20200214-history
Bestial Magic
Bestial Mana Doing 5 or more damage in a single unarmed melee attack will allow you to consume the flesh of your enemy, granting 4 Mana instantly. Weapon Attacks Wolver '(''Mysticism, Melee) Cost: 2 TP, 3 Mana Damage: 1 + 1 per success Range: 1 'Screech '(Mysticism, non-Physical) Cost: 5 TP, 5 Mana Damage: 2 TP damage per success (N/A otherwise) Range: N/A Effect: (Note: Physical Defense Dice may not be applied against this attack, and it ignores armor.) 'Maul '(Mysticism, Melee) Cost: 3/6 Damage: 1 + 2 per success Range: 1 Effect: On four successes, you may grapple your target at no cost, with no other roll. Spells '''Bestial Charge: Whenever you would move and attack a target with a melee attack, you may pay X Mana. For each 1 Mana paid, move up to 2 spaces without paying TP. Spaces moved this way must be in a straight line. Additionally, increase the damage of your attack by 1 for each space moved this way (to a maximum of 8 extra damage). Feast: Each time you gain Mana by eating, you may pay 2 Mana. If you do, regain 2 HP. Frenzy: '''Whenever you hit a target, you may pay 3 Mana. If you do, you may move and attack a second time this turn (costs must still be paid for these actions). '''Cornered Beast: While your HP is 4 or less, you may spend 1 Mana every time you attack to increase your Attack Modifier and damage by 1 per success, and Guard as a free action. Venom: Whenever you make a Melee or non-magical attack, you may pay 2 Mana to do 2 additional damage and 2 additional TP damage. Rancor: Whenever you make a Bestial Magic attack using Mysticism, you may pay 3 Mana. If you do, the attack gains your Brutality modifier and benefits from your Brutality abilities. Miscellaneous Abilities Eat the Whole Thing: '''Whenever you kill a living target, you may gain 4 Mana. '''Rip to Shreds: '''Whenever you get at least 2 successes on a target with Maul, you may render all armor the target is wearing useless until the end of the combat (literally, until the armor is repaired; this effect occurs after damage). '''Werewolf Cannonball: '''When you Bestial Charge and attack a target, if you get at least two successes, the target is knocked Prone. '''Blood in the Water: '''As long as a target within fifty feet is below full HP, increase your Notice by 3 for the purposes of rolls to notice or otherwise sense that target and Initiative rolls where you identify the target as an enemy. This effect may be negated or restricted by anything that would restrict airflow between you and the target (if you can't smell blood, you don't get the bonus). '''Hungry Hungry Beast Mage ''(Prerequisite: Blood in the Water)': '''Reduce the cost of movement toward wounded targets and attacks against wounded targets by 1 TP (applied to the total cost of the movement), to a minimum of 1 TP. Increase the cost of movement away from wounded targets by 2 TP (movement away from wounded targets strictly increases your distance to all wounded targets).Category:Magic Schools